


Sebastian and Grell One Shots

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Broken Bones, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Randomness, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Just some stuff for Grell and Sebastian. It's random scenarios where they are trapped together, dumb stuff happens, there's not much of a plot, and I wrote these late at night when I was tired and bored so I'm sorry for letting my imagination off its leash.Not really shippy but you can choose to read it that way :)I don't own Black Butler or the characters, I just write for fun. Thanks!





	1. Blocked

Grell felt a wave of nauseated and delicately covered his mouth with one hand- it wouldn’t do to vomit on Sebastian after all. The demon looked at him strangely but said nothing, likely too focused on returning to his master to ask about Grell’s health. Instead he was pacing the length of the cell, staring at the single iron-barred window with frustration.

The two men were locked in a cell within a secret complex deep underground, captured by one of Ciel’s many enemies. Neither could find a way to escape, and now Grell was beginning to feel ill- whether it was from the gas used to sedate him and Sebastian earlier or some other cause he had no idea. Whatever it was, the problem was only getting worse; Grell could feel his belly swelling slightly against his hands, and the nausea was spiking yet again.

“Darling Bassy, do you have any ideas?” Grell stared at the demon with half-lidded eyes, hoping that his flirtatiousness would conceal how disgusting he felt. Sebastian sat back down and actually acknowledged Grell properly for the first time in an hour, a slight frown crossing his lips as he took in the Shinigami’s appearance. “To be honest I have none, unless we could somehow squeeze through the bars. You look paler than usual, are you quite alright?”

Grell shook his head but stopped when it increased the churning in his gut. “Oh Bassy, I feel awful. Would you hold me in your arms as I die?” Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes at Grell’s antics, instead locating a bucket in the corner, which he shoved into Grell’s hands. “Use this- if you vomit on the floor I will use your hair to clean up the mess.”

Grell’s eyes widened at the idea of his beautiful hair being used in such a way and gripped the bucket close to his chest. “There’s no need to be rude, it doesn’t be-” Grell’s sentence ended prematurely as he vomited into the bucket, the fountain of foul liquid searing his throat and tongue as it exited his body. 

The redhead threw up twice more, then gasped for breath. Grell whined “Basssyyyyy…” as his stomach flipped yet again, feeling as though he was suffocating. The demon had been holding Grell’s hair out of the way, wishing to avoid endless complaints about his chivalry, and now Sebastian found himself rubbing soothing circles on Grell’s back with one hand as well. Grell’s stomach was empty at that point and he dry heaved for what felt like hours before collapsing bonelessly against Sebastian’s chest. 

Tears of exhaustion rolled down Grell’s cheeks and soaked into Sebastian’s pants, but the demon felt himself not minding. The Shinigami he was trapped with was very sick, and as Sebastian felt Grell’s high fever he became more concerned- the reaper wasn’t simply being dramatic as Sebastian had assumed. The demon butler stroked Grell’s hair, brows furrowing as shivers wracked Grell’s thin form.

The reaper laughed weakly, trying to sit up but collapsing back on Sebastian’s lap. “Perhaps I will really die in your arms sweetheart.” Sebastian sighed. “You very well might if I cannot find a way to lower your temperature. Your fever is far too high.” Grell moaned and nuzzled against Sebastian’s stomach, both hands pressed against his own. 

Sebastian noticed the swelling of Grell’s stomach for the first time, noting that it was severe enough that the reaper’s normally loose shirt was stretched snugly against it. Before Sebastian could examine it, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway just outside the cell door. 

When the villain arrived Grell was tucked away in the corner, covered with a thin blanket. The villain was a short man called Barley with deceivingly jolly looks; Barley ran a candy store as a coverup for his drug operations and Grell had shown up to bother Sebastian during his and Ciel’s investigation, so the drug trafficker had ordered him captured as well. 

“Ah, what a lovely pair I have here- an ill reaper and an angry demon butler. How is he faring?” Barley giggled, enjoying the sight of Grell’s flushed face as he whimpered and twitched, half-asleep in his sickened state. 

Sebastian glared, temper rising at this man’s audacity. “He is becoming increasingly unwell, and I believe you know why. What did you do to him?” Barley shrugged nonchalantly, liking the way the butler stiffened in response. “I forced a mixture of my own design down his throat, one specially created for reapers, just to see if it works. My goal was for the substance to reach his intestines and swell, blocking his digestive tract. It would appear that I have accomplished this.” Barley giggled and clapped his hands together. “It will be extremely hard to rid him of, but good luck! There’s a hidden door behind you which I’ll have unlocked, it leads to a washroom. You may find yourself needing it.”

With this Barley left, snapping his fingers as he walked. As promised, when Sebastian turned around a door had appeared behind him, revealing a sizable washroom that included a bath and sink as well as a toilet. Sebastian tested the taps, and when he found that there was water in them he began to fill the bath with cold water to bring down Grell’s fever. 

Grell was totally limp as Sebastian carried him to the bathtub and removed his clothing, only stirring when he was lowered into the chilly water. His head jerked and he tried to rise from the tub, but his weak limbs wouldn’t respond. “What- Bassy? What are you doing to me?” The reaper’s eyes were wide and confused, staring vaguely at Sebastian. “I feel all funny, help me out of here.” He made grabby hands at Sebastian, who made no move to aid the sick redhead. 

Instead Sebastian explained what had been done to Grell and why he was in the bath. “If your fever had extended much longer you could have melted your brain- that’s assuming you have anything left to damage.” Grell wanted to reply but instead felt his eyes beginning to slide closed, dragging him towards sleep. Seeing this, Sebastian felt Grell’s forehead and concluded that he was finally cool enough to be removed from the water. 

Clean towels were located under the sink and Grell was bundled up in the corner of the cell once again. He could have slept but his belly ached fiercely and was swollen by almost three inches. It was strangely hard and Grell could feel the mass of it extending all the way through his intestines. The reaper feared that if he moved too much it would shatter and slice up his insides until there was just a bloody mess instead of a man. 

Another bit that worried Grell was what Sebastian had meant by ‘exit’- the redhead had a good idea of how the mass would exit. It thoroughly disgusted him, especially the idea of it happening in front of his darling Bassy. Even so, if the mass wasn’t removed soon it might tear apart Grell’s intestines, and that would likely be far worse.

An hour later Grell felt marginally better, but somehow worse as well. Most of the mass had sagged to a heavy jelly-like consistency, but some part of it was still hard, preventing the substance from exiting. Grell was camped out in the bathroom, cheeks pink with fever and embarrassment. Sebastian had forced several cups of water on him to help the process, but if it was even having an affect at all it was taking its own sweet time. 

Finally Grell had had enough waiting. “I can’t take this any more Bassy, you need to help me. I’m going to explode!” He made puppy eyes at Sebastian, who sighed and knelt beside him. “If you wish. But as a warning, you may not like my methods- I believe I can remove the obstruction, but it will be very uncomfortable for you.” Grell groaned, trying not to scream. “It can’t be worse than this, just do it!”

A second later, Grell felt a change- he was looser somehow, like the pressure had shifted. His belly gurgled, and then it was as if someone had ripped the plug out of a full sink. 

As mortifying as it was, Grell felt much better when it was over. His belly outwardly looked normal again, and though his insides felt like someone had stuck a pressure washer in them, the horrible cramped feeling of the last few hours had subsided. 

Sebastian helped him back into his clothes, then supported the reaper on his shaky legs. “Now then, let’s find a way out. I couldn’t move you before but if you can manage to walk on your own then we should be free within thirty minutes.”

Grell nodded, regaining a little strength with every step. “Bassy… thank you.”

Sebastian looked at him and smiled a little. “If I couldn’t even help a friend, what kind of butler would I be?”


	2. Maybe Baby

(Same cell, same Barley, different scenario-like the first never happened)  
“How far along are you?” 

“I’m not pregnant! I was fine until I woke up here!” 

Grell and Sebastian were in Barley’s cell, both staring at the reaper’s abdomen. Grell had woken in the cell seconds before to find Sebastian’s hands on his stomach- which was shockingly swollen, like a beach ball rising from Grell’s skin. 

“Seriously I’m not pregnant!” Even as Grell said it, something inside him squirmed. Sebastian’s hands were still planted on the mass, and when the thing moved he raised his eyebrows at Grell skeptically. “You can feel that, can’t you? That isn’t your intestines. Don’t all reapers have the ability to carry children?”

Grell pulled away, huddling against the wall. “Yes, but it’s extremely rare, and wouldn’t I be showing before five minutes ago? Reaper pregnancies take three months, I would know. Besides, I haven’t been with anyone in ages.” The redhead attempted to pull his shirt down, but it stubbornly climbed back up his massive belly. 

The thing inside Grell writhed and kicked, making the redhead whine at Sebastian. It was digging into his hips and his stomach kept cramping up, making him panic- what if this wasn’t a baby, but some sort of horrible parasite eating its way out of him?

Sebastian seemed to read his thoughts, speaking softly in a reassuring tone, “It is a child, and how it has grown inside you isn’t the problem right now. Our problem is finding out how much time we have until it is born. If you go into labor in this cell then I will have no equipment to assist you with should complications arise.” Suddenly noticing how low Grell’s belly was and how the reaper cringed occasionally as he spoke, Sebastian added, “Even so, I believe we may have no choice.” 

Four hours later Sebastian had found multiple ways to escape, but all of them included moving Grell, which wasn’t going to happen at the moment. The reaper was currently pacing the length of the cell, one hand on his back and the other pressed against his belly, moaning with each contraction. They had been growing stronger and stronger but at an agonizingly slow pace, as first time mothers often had it go. 

“This isn’t fair! I like kids fine, I just don’t want to be having one right at this moment. This whole thing just makes no sense.” Grell whimpered as another contraction hit. It felt as though someone had wrapped a belt around his belly and was yanking on it repeatedly. 

Sebastian eyed Grell’s belly, attempting to judge how much longer it would be before the baby started coming in earnest. The demon had assisted with births before but never for a reaper, and he was beginning to worry that this was taking too long, even for a first time mother. 

Grell suddenly groaned and sank into a squat, eyes wide and teeth bared in a terrifying shark-like grimace. “This is different, I think- ahhh!” The reaper settled back into a sitting position, panting hard. 

“We need to remove your trousers before you spoil them; it won’t be much longer now.” Unfortunately for Grell, it would be. 

“Gaahhhhhh!” Grell screamed, crushing Sebastian’s hand in his just as his water broke. The reaper was sweating rivers, his hair sticking to his neck, chest heaving. He had been struggling like this for an hour, yet the child didn’t appear to be making much headway, despite his water breaking. Sebastian was beginning to think that if things kept going the way they were, Grell would run out of energy before the child arrived. “I am going to try to find any problems with the child’s exit and correct them if I can.” 

Sebastian knelt and inspected Grell, trying to remember how everything had looked the last time he had assisted a birth. The demon cautiously felt within Grell’s birth canal, reaching upward until he sensed the child. Sebastian’s heart felt cold in his chest- he was feeling feet, not the expected largeness of a baby’s head. 

“I am sorry Grell, but the child is in breech position. That is why you have been struggling for so long with so little progress. I’m going to help you, but you’re going to need to work with me and give this all your effort.” 

After an eternity of pushing with Sebastian’s help, a screaming baby came into the world. Sebastian wrapped it in his own coat after somehow severing the cord, then placed it in Grell’s arms. 

The Shinigami’s mouth was frozen in an ‘O’ as he looked at the child in his arms, transfixed by the tiny being. “It’s a girl” Sebastian told him gently, smiling a little at the surprisingly touching scene before him. “Now we really must get her out of here. Once you can walk I will lead the way.”

Grell nodded, eyes still resting on his baby. “Thank you Bassy. This would have been impossible alone.”


	3. Broken

Grell stuck his arm through the bars, trying to reach the mechanism on the wall outside that Sebastian thought might be a master lock. If Grell could get his hand inside it, the two men could escape from their cell. “I don’t see why you couldn’t do this, your hands are just as dexterous.” 

Sebastian smiled and retorted, “I’m listening for the trafficker. What do you think would happen if he happened upon us in the middle of our escape attempt?”

Grell’s questing fingers found the hatch over the lock and lifted it, exposing a huge hole where his hand could fit to try and pick the lock with his long fingernails. “I’ve got it! I just have to get my hand inside it now!” Grell grinned, excited at the idea of making an amazing jailbreak beside Sebastian. The reaper’s hand found its way into the lock, but then Grell’s grin drooped. 

“It’s a little tight in here Bassy, I’m not sure my hand will- ahg!” The lock had tightened suddenly around grell’s hand, cramping it by squishing his fingers together. “Oh dear, I think I’m stuck.” Grell tried to yank his hand out but froze when the lock began to rotate, twisting his wrist painfully. 

“Ow! Ow, it’s breaking my wrist! Ahh! Bassy, help me!” Sebastian yanked on the reaper’s arm but it only made him scream in agony as Sebastian’s efforts added pressure to Grell’s already tortured wrist. “Ahhhh!!” Tears ran down Grell’s flushed cheeks while he clung to Sebastian with his free hand, clawing at the demon’s back in his agony. 

Grell’s thin wrist finally snapped but the lock continued to turn, wrenching it almost 360 degrees with a disgusting wet crunching noise, the pain shooting all the way up into his shoulder. The reaper sobbed and gasped for air, Sebastian doing his best to comfort him. The demon butler hadn’t expected such a nasty surprise, thinking at the worst it would be a minor electrical shock, but he feared that this could permanently damage Grell’s body. As much as he disliked the redhead, he still hated seeing the agony on his face. 

Sebastian reached for Grell’s twisted arm, thinking that if he couldn’t free it he could at least try to straighten it out a little, but Grell hissed at him, “Don’t touch it. This is the last time I ever listen to you. Why did I ever think this was a good idea?” Sebastian shook his head, frowning at his Shinigami cellmate with a bemused expression. “I admit it wasn’t a good idea, and I apologize for your hand. However I urge you to listen still- if I cannot free you, your wrist and arm could be permanently damaged, since the bones could start to set. Once that happens I would have to re break your bones and then set them into their proper places. Unpleasant with anestezia, unbearable without.” 

Grell paled and sagged, knowing Sebastian was right. “Do what you must.” He threw his free hand dramatically over his face so that he wouldn’t have to witness his undoubtedly mangled hand being pulled from the trap. 

Awkwardly positioning himself around Grell’s shivering body, Sebastian carefully prodded the trap, noting the angle of the reaper’s hand in the steel workings. “On the count of three I’m going to pull your hand out. Count now down from 5, I’ll pull on 1.” Sebastian gripped Grell’s forearm, knowing exactly what he had to do. 

“5… 4… 3- Ahhhhh!” Grell shrieked as Sebastian yanked on his arm with all his strength, ripping his trapped hand from the trap. Grell fought the urge to cradle the injured limb against his chest, knowing that Sebastian still had to straighten it out before anything could be done for the pain. As much as he didn’t want to see it, Grell forced himself to open his eyes and look at his hand. 

Sebastian was tearing his shirt into shreds for binding, but he didn’t miss the horrified look on Grell’s face. “It looks worse than it really is. I will straighten it as much as I can before we can bring you to a real physician.” Grell nodded, for once struck speechless.

The hand itself looked alright- despite being squeezed into a strange shape, none of the fingers were broken. It was the reaper’s wrist that was the worst; it had snapped and was already swollen, bloody from the metal scraping against it. It lay at a sickening angle at odds with the rest of his body, and pain thumped through it up his arm in a nauseous rhythm.

“Can you move your fingers?” Grell shook his head and Sebastian frowned. “Can you at least feel them?” Grell sobbed, followed by a long, jagged gasp before answering, “No, I-I don’t know. Everything just hurts right now, I just want it to stop.” Sebastian braced Grell’s arm against his legs and began to set his bones, Grell having fainted from the ordeal. 

When the redhead woke up he was being carried by Sebastian, his wrist bound and strapped against his chest with long strips of fabric from Sebastian’s clothing. Grell’s injured limb still felt awful, and it was swollen so much that it looked like some sort of balloon attached to his arm. Even so, being carried by Sebastian as he made a grand escape from a secret prison? A dream come true.


	4. Monster Mash, Monster Smash

“Have fun with my pet! I’m afraid I can’t join in the fun, but I’m sure it’ll be a scream just the same!” A huge blob like creature dropped through a hatch in the ceiling, which disappeared as soon as the monster was in the cell. 

Grell and Sebastian backed away from the blob as it spread out across the floor, presenting a mass of curious eyes on a small head surrounded by tentacles, waving them at the two men trapped with it. “Ugh, it’s repulsive!” Grell yelped, holding his closest foot daintily off the ground in a vain attempt to keep himself out of reach of the monster’s questing tentacles.

The creature seemed to understand this or at least part of it, because it squealed and wrapped a tentacle around Grell’s foot, yanking him and making the reaper fall on his back, cracking his head on the hard floor. “Gah! No no no! Bassy-” The tentacle monster smacked him again, cutting off his speech. 

Sebastian couldn’t answer anyway, busy thrashing against the tentacles binding him. One was stuffed in the demon’s mouth, and Grell almost laughed at him before one began trying to get in his own mouth.

Grell tried to bite the tentacle jammed into his mouth but found his jaw somehow frozen, the rest of his body unresponsive to his thoughts as well. Now unresisted, the tentacles happily slid into Grell’s clothing, the feeling of them rubbing against his skin repulsing the reaper.

The reaper tried to scream, to fight, to do anything, but the tentacles held him fast. He guessed that the creature must have some sort of paralytic venom, as Sebastian was no longer struggling and had been left facedown in the corner of the cell. 

That’s not fair! Why does Bassy get to take a nap while I get tortured? Grell wailed in his mind, trying to focus on annoyance rather than the tentacle toying with his belt. It was no use; the tentacles soon figured out how to undo the belt, and Grell could focus on nothing else as it was ripped away. 

Grell was lifted into the air by the tentacles as they yanked at his clothes, strangely seeming to play with them but not remove anything beyond his belt. Tentacles with sharp suckers curled around his stomach, cutting his skin slightly, but quickly pulled away and replaced themselves with muscled appendages that appeared closer to arms than the structures of sea creatures.

These limbs pulled Grell closer and closer to the creature until he was surrounded by them, face to face with the monster itself. The tentacle which had paralyzed Grell removed itself, and the redhead gasped for air before another one entered Grell’s mouth. A cold slime slid down Grell’s throat, making him groan before the tentacle jammed itself all the way into his stomach, then a little further. The reaper unfortunately wasn’t gagging, and he blamed that on the cold stuff that had gone in before. 

Whatever it was doing now, Grell was getting worried. His belly was cramping, his entire abdomen getting sore- now he was glad that his belt was gone, if it was still on this would be unbearable. Finally the tentacle stopped, removing itself from Grell. He was laid on the floor, and as soon as he wasn’t touching the creature anymore he found himself able to move a little, dragging himself as far away from the monster as possible. 

It roared, flailing its tentacles in the air before the trap door in the ceiling opened once more, releasing a claw which seized the monster. Creature, claw, and door vanished, along with any chance of escape. 

Hugging his aching stomach, Grell crawled to Sebastian, shaking the demon’s shoulder. “Bassy! Wake up now, it’s gone.” Sebastian shook off Grell’s hand and sat up. “I know that, I was aware the whole time. The paralytic simply had a different effect on me than it had on you.” 

“Well lucky you. My stomach feels absolutely dreadful, I think that stupid beast ripped something inside me.” Sebastian’s eyebrows rose and he replied, “I believe it may have been more than that. Let me take a look.”

Grell lay flat on his back and allowed Sebastian to lift his shirt and prod his stomach, only stiffening when Sebastian put his ear to the reaper’s skin. Finally, he sat back on his heels and allowed Grell to pull his shirt back down. As much as the redhead loved Sebastian touching him, this was just too strange to really enjoy.

“It is as I feared. The creature left me because my body isn’t suitable to carry its young- but yours is. It has formed a womb-like structure attached to your intestines, and there it deposited its offspring.”

Grell groaned, covering his face dramatically. “Why does everything always happen to me? This is so unfair.” The reaper’s whining was ended by a sudden strange feeling in his stomach. “Huh?”

Frozen in horror, Grell watched as his belly began to expand, pushing outward as if someone had attached him to a balloon pump. “Ahhhh! Ahg! Make it stop!” Sebastian calmly replied, “I cannot do that, you just have to wait until it stops on its own.” Grell continued to cry out as his belly grew bigger and bigger, finally stopping just as Grell was certain that he would burst. It was easily the size of a beach ball and writhed sickeningly with the young’s movements. 

“I’m not sure if it is many small young or one larger one, or even a mix of the two. For your sake I would hope for the first option.” Grell massaged his sides with his palms, vainly attempting to soothe his stretched skin. “I don’t care, I just want them out of me!” The reaper would soon regret this choice of words.”

Not even five minutes later Grell felt his stomach tighten, pressure building down below. It felt like he had to use the bathroom, and as soon as he shifted his pants darkened at the crotch. “But- but I didn’t-” His cheeks reddened and Sebastian began to look concerned. “That was your water breaking I assume. You’re going to be in a lot of pain until this is over.”

Grell moaned and sweated his way through the next contractions, each one stronger than the last. Like this whole horrible ordeal had been, the exit of the young was coming swift but no less painfully. 

Several young tentacled creatures, small versions of their parent monster, exited Grell one after the other, a steady stream continuing until Grell wanted to give up and die already. Sebastian saw that with each offspring that was birthed, the next seemed bigger- they were filling up the extra space in Grell after each one left. 

Finally one was big enough to pose a challenge to Grell’s thin body. He pushed for ages, much longer than for any of the others, and when it finally emerged the reaper swore that he would be split in two. Just like the others, it left the cell by squeezing itself through the bars of the window. 

Grell was hoping that would be the last, but his belly still squirmed and contracted. This birth was different; the offspring was much larger than its kin, and it was forcing itself out, not content to wait for Grell’s pushes. “Naaahhhhhhh!!” Grell screamed until his chest ached, feeling as though the monster was tearing him apart as it left.

The reaper noticed blood pooling around his lower half as a tentacle shoved out, followed by another and another. Frustrated with the endless agony, Grell grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled on it. A spike of electric pain raced up Grell’s spine, and he froze as the baby monster yanked its tentacle away and shrank inside of the reaper. 

“Oh no you don’t!” It was trying to shove its way back up into Grell’s body, but the redhead was now furious. “You will leave this instant!” He began pushing with all his might and the monster moved back down, once again presenting tentacles into the world outside Grell. This time Sebastian swooped in, ripping the monster out of Grell before it could retreat again. It shrieked and slithered out of Sebastian’s hands, vanishing from the cell just as the others had. 

“Well that is over. I shall try to remember none of it.” Sebastian replaced his gloves and helped Grell to his feet. Now that the reaper could heal himself he was feeling physically better, although he was certainly traumatized. “I will as well. Have you found any escape routes yet?”

Sebastian smiled, eyes flashing. “I have. Shall we depart?”


	5. Waterworks

Grell had been fiddling with his pants in the corner for almost ten minutes, and it was beginning to irritate Sebastian. Finally the butler approached his reaper cell mate from behind and said, “Are you going to relieve yourself or not? There is no other option besides the bucket, unless you wish to soil yourself.” 

Shaking his head, Grell’s cheeks had turned pink with embarrassment. “I don’t, it’s just not working. I have to go so bad but nothing’s coming out.” The reaper whined and twitched his hips, obviously uncomfortable. 

Sebastian thought for a moment, then swiftly placed his hand on Grell’s stomach while bracing his back so he wouldn’t fall over. The demon pressed his palm into Grell’s bladder, and even though the pain sharply increased Grell only got a tiny stream of relief from it. 

In a flash a glass of water was being forced down Grell’s throat, then another and another and another, until the redhead felt bloated and sick, having drunk the entire container of water in Sebastian’s arms. “Why did you do that?”

Sebastian explained, “It may help to relax your muscles. Just try to loosen up.” Then the butler slammed his palm down against Grell’s bladder. The shock of sudden added pressure, coupled with the water, was finally enough; the stream went on for ages, and when it stopped Sebastian pressed down harder, forcing even more out until he was sure that Grell was empty. The reaper sighed in relief and did up his pants, muttering a thanks to Sebastian with flaming cheeks. 

To Grell’s surprise, Sebastian allowed him to kiss his cheek before the two separated to their respective corners of the cell. As embarrassing as it had been before, perhaps the ordeal wouldn’t end so badly for Grell- he had the excitement of seeing a slight blush on Sebastian’s face to pursue once they escaped.


	6. Always Read The Instructions

Yes, it was a semi-living, shapeshifting toy. No, Grell wasn’t using it for its intended purpose. Yes, it didn’t end how Grell was expecting it to. But was it at least exciting enough to be worth it? Er, maybe. At this point Grell Sutcliff wasn’t totally sure, but he was leaning towards no. 

The toy could shift into any shape its owner desired, intended for harmless things such as bears, hearts, or trains. Naturally Grell had seen it in the store and thought of the… other uses for such a device. 

All reapers could bear young, but Grell didn’t think that would come into play here- how could it? The toy was only ‘alive’ enough to change its shape on command and reproduce itself in the factory, so no risks, right? Wrong.

Grell had bought two of the units and combined them into one larger one, and it was not his first time using it either. But for some reason, this time was different; when Grell had had enough fun he ordered it to leave him and return to its normal shape- a small cube. But the toy paused, shuddering on Grell’s skin. Just as he reached down to pull it off, the toy disappeared inside him completely. 

“Oh this is not good, not good! Leave me now, that’s a command. Get out!” Grell tried pulling it out, then pushing it, then jumping up and down, but the shapeshifter continued farther and farther up inside of Grell. It met resistance at one point and Grell hoped it would give up, but it somehow passed through- straight into Grell’s womb structure. 

Male reapers had small wombs which only activated when life was sensed within them. Now Grell’s worry was that the toy would stay in there and try to exit when he was at work or somewhere else public, humiliating him. 

Unfortunately for Grell, no matter what he did to dislodge it, the shapeshifter had decided it liked living inside him and was determined to stay, however long that would end up being- and Grell had work tomorrow. 

The shapeshifter thankfully didn’t try to exit while Grell was working, but the bad news was that it didn’t exit at any time at all. Besides distractingly moving around all the time and throwing off Grell’s center of balance, the unwelcome guest actually wasn’t causing too many problems, so the reaper ignored it and hoped for the best.

Two months later, Grell had to admit that waiting it out hadn’t been the best plan. The reaper’s body had mistaken the shapeshifter for a fetus, and Grell was hating waking up every morning to vomiting because his body had decided he was pregnant. 

Just that morning while Grell was out reaping, he’d felt strange pressure, as if the shapeshifter was trying to finally leave, only to find itself sealed in by Grell’s body. This petty little bit of revenge gave Grell a good feeling for about a minute before he realized what this meant- it would likely be stuck there for a full-term reaper pregnancy, about eight months. 

Once home Grell ordered it to assume the smallest shape it could, but the thing seemed to have taken on a mind of its own- as well as an awful sense of humor. The reaper woke up the next morning to a small but pronounced belly that wouldn’t go away no matter how much he pressed on it. 

At four months Grell’s belly was twice as large, and he had resorted to wearing loose clothing to hide it- not that any of his other clothes fit at the moment anyway, but it still hurt. The reaper had done some research and had discovered that yes, he was really in for it- the instructions explicitly stated not to use it how he had, precisely because warm, damp, dark spaces were conditions that the toy was reproduced in. In other words, Grell had given it the perfect incubator. 

Another worrying fact he had found was that the toy reproduced by splitting itself until it either filled the space or was removed from it. The new pieces would clump together into two masses and exit together once fully formed. Essentially, Grell was carrying twins. Oh, what had he done? This was dumber than anything he had ever done in his life. 

It became even worse when Grell visited Sebastian at around six months in. He had disguised his huge belly under an oversized coat (he couldn’t bring himself to wear a sweatshirt) but Sebastian had seen through it in an instant. “So, you’re expecting a child?”

Grell stammered and wheedled his way out of the question and retreated from the Phantomhive manor as soon as their meeting was over, but he could feel Sebastian’s suspicious gaze on his back even after he was far out of sight. 

At eight months, Grell was full term size and feeling like a red-haired whale. He had somehow managed to hide his predicament from everyone at work, even William, but now there was the fear that he would go into labor there. 

That evening he was on a reaping mission with Undertaker. Grell had been having cramps all day, but they hadn’t seemed any worse than the ones he’s been having all month long, so he had ignored them and continued working until Undertaker had stopped him.

“I don’t think you’ve realized yet, but you should get yourself home. I can finish up myself, won’t tell anyone.” Undertaker held a finger up to his lips and laughed. It was raining, and Grell was about to protest the other reaper’s request when he looked down and saw that he’s been soaked, making his situation painfully obvious. “Yes, maybe I should.” Grell thanked Undertaker and left, making it home just as a sharp cramp made him double over. “That reaper knows far too much… even so, I’m glad for it now.”

Grell stripped off his wet clothes and drew himself a warm bath, wincing with every cramp. The bath helped somewhat, but Grell found himself leaving it and pacing around his bedroom. Eventually he was on his knees, gripping the edge of his bed and groaning with every contraction. 

Considering how long the labor itself took, the actual moment of birth didn’t take long at all. Several forceful pushes were all it took to eject the first, and the second followed soon after. Once out they separated into almost 12 separate blobs, which bobbed and squeaked on the floor around Grell. Exhausted, Grell put them in a box and went to bed.

The next morning Grell was so sore that he called in sick. The box full of tiny shapeshifters was pulled out and Grell set it on the end of his bed, wondering what he should do with them; they no longer took orders and seemed to be more truly alive than when he had bought the original two. Besides, they were… kinda cute. 

Maybe he would keep them as pets- and maybe he should keep them as far away from his body as possible.

The next day Sebastian found a box on the back doorstep, with a note reading: 

Here are your new pets, enjoy!

The demon butler looked around, then picked up the box with a shrug and took it inside.


	7. Poisoned

Grell felt his belly cramp, groaning around the massive amount of food he had just crammed into it. The reaper stifled a burp and rubbed his belly with the palm of one hand, wondering why on earth he had eaten so much. 

It really had been an impressive amount of food, enough to make the thin Shinigami’s stomach distended. Now his insides wobbled and writhed, voicing their discomfort in loud growls. 

The story behind Grell’s discomfort was that Sebastian had called for him, but it hadn’t been on the orders of Ciel- instead, Sebastian had taken Grell to his rooms, where he closed the door before asking, “Reapers do need to eat, yes? Why don’t you try some of these and tell me how they taste?” There had been a strange look in Sebastian’s eyes and Grell agreed before seeing the sheer number of dishes arrayed around the butler’s quarters. 

Once Grell had started eating, he found himself unable to stop- everything tasted wonderful. Sebastian encouraged him as well, and the reaper failed to notice that the plates had been wiped clean instead of only sampled. Finally the plates were gone, and Grell’s brain felt fuzzy; he couldn’t remember how much he had eaten, he only knew that he felt as tight as a helium balloon.

Sebastian had sent him home afterwards, watching the reaper stagger away with a grin. He had added substances to the food that would make Grell cramped and sick for days-and consequently, too busy to bother him. The reaper had eaten more than Sebastian had hoped for, so the effects would be even stronger than he had originally anticipated. Still, it most likely wouldn’t kill Grell and it would keep him away for longer than he would normally leave the demon alone, so Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. 

Three days later, the redheaded reaper’s stomach looked normal on the outside, but his guts were still wildly unhappy. Plus, now he had a pounding headache. Really, it hadn’t been enough food to make him ill- he had eaten much more than this before- but it felt like his digestive system had shut down. He hadn’t been able to eat anything since either; Grell felt hungry, but even a piece of toast or a sip of water made him vomit. 

Even so, there was work to be done, and Grell had resigned himself to suffering through it instead of trying to convince William to give him time off. His strict boss would have demanded to know why, and since reapers almost never got sick it would likely just seem like a poor attempt at getting out of his duties.

William had an assignment prepared for when Grell arrived, a neat stack of paperwork on souls needing collection laying on his desk, waiting to be handed off. As William explained what was to be done and where, he noticed Grell beginning to sway.

Before William could ask what Grell was doing, the redhead’s eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled to the floor. “Sutcliffe! Someone fetch the nurse!” Grell’s boss rolled him onto his back and checked his vitals, satisfied when he saw that his employee was still breathing. Then Grell’s body began to twitch, moving jerkily in the grips of a seizure

The nurse entered, followed by a crowd of curious reapers who hovered outside the doorway, held back only by the force of William’s glare. When the seizure had run its course, a small vial was held under Grell’s nose and he started to stir.

When Grell came to, he felt even worse than before. His whole body ached, his head pounded, and his skin felt sweaty and hot. A nurse was saying something to him, but Grell couldn’t hear her, and she turned away to speak to someone else with a concerned frown. 

The world blurred, like in a dream, and the next thing he knew Grell was being carried bridal-style by William, his body weak and limp. Then he was on a bed, dressed in a hospital gown with no memory of changing clothes. It seemed like a forest of tubes and monitors were attached to the redhead, especially to his belly, which was swelled once more and was extremely painful, feeling like a weight on his organs. 

Grell groaned, kicking his sheets down to his feet and running shaky hands over his belly, trying to make the pressure lessen. Ronald, who had been dozing in a chair next to his bed, woke up, saw Grell’s distress, and ran off to find help. 

A doctor and several nurses appeared, sliding an oxygen mask over Grell’s face and adding some sort of painkiller to the iv lines connected to Grell’s arm. Confused, the sick reaper weakly struggled against the medical workers until one said soothingly, “Mr. Sutcliffe, please try to calm down, we are trying to help you. You have been extremely ill, but we are going to make you feel much better.” Grell slowly began to calm down, his heartbeat still quickened but his breaths slowing from panicked gasps to deeper pulls of air, aided by the oxygen mask. The pain medication began to kick in, and while the pressure was still there, it and the pain were dulled to a tolerable level.

“There was a toxin in something you ingested over a week ago. It’s not a substance meant to kill, but rather to make the afflicted person miserable. You, however, appear to be allergic to it- you fainted and had a seizure in Mr. Spear’s office before being taken to our hospital service, where you have been unconscious for several days.” Grell nodded weakly, feeling as though he should be embarrassed at such a thing happening in front of his boss but unable to summon the emotion, being in a fog of exhaustion. This whole situation seemed unreal, and there was a huge gap in his memories of what he could possibly have eaten to cause this- the last thing he could remember was standing in William’s office, but the three days before that were a total blank. 

“The toxin also affects your memories, but don’t worry- I believe you will fully recover in time. Mr. Spears has already granted you as much time off as you need, and other reapers have volunteered to take over your duties until you can return to work. So just rest easy, everything else is being handled.” Grell nodded again before his eyes slid shut, needing true sleep much more than he knew. 

*Yeah, I'm sorry. XD I won't post more here unless I get requests. Thanks!*


End file.
